Love the Way You Lie
by 07Kellyxoxo
Summary: Kelly and Amy were new in town. They moved into their dad's (Shawn Michaels) house from California. Shawn was an undercover agent to capture his most wanted criminals;Randy and Chris. When Shawn set Kelly and Amy to get them,he had a bad feeling about it,but he knew he would trust them. What will happen?
1. A Fresh Start

Amy was walking to the car with Kelly,putting their bags in the car. "I can't believe we're going to a differ city" Kelly said. "yeah and in a differ state too." Amy added. "I wonder what dad want from us..don't you think?" Kelly said while getting in the car. "i don't know..we have to wait and see" Amy replied getting in the car and started the car. Kelly looks at her then out the window. Amy turned up the radio and listened to some music while she drives. Kelly was heartbroken after her break-up with Cody a few months ago. She really loved him,but he was only using her. "everything ok,Kel?" Amy asked her quickly looked at her. Kelly sighed and then said " yeah..I'm fine..I guess." "Don't lie to me Kelly." Amy looked at her again. "your thinking about Cody still right?" Kelly closed eyes trying not to form tears. "yes" Amy sighs and then shook her head and then focused on driving. Kelly knew Amy cared for her is only because she loves her. Kelly laid back then closes her eyes to take a little nap. Amy heard one song off of the radio that took her back memories when she was with Matt. She sighed lightly and continued to drive.

Chris was in the front room siting on the couch watching tv. " wow..you are lazy" Randy chuckles while doing the dishes. Chris shook his head "shut up."

Randy looked at him " dude..it was just a joke..you ok?" Chirs looked at him " yeah.. im ok.." Randy shook his head "don't lie,Chris" Chris sighed "Trish broke up with me yesturday." Randy glared at him " you can't be serious man" Chris nodds his head Randy looked at him "man you should get over Trish." Chris looked at him " i can't Randy. I was in love with her." Randy turned off the running faucet and sighed "Trish wasn't the right girl for you." Chris sighed and got up "i know. but i can't get her off of my mind" he looked out the window.


	2. Arriving to St Louis

After the long drive, Amy and Kelly finally arrived in St. Louis. Kelly woke up,and looked around her. "Good morning, Kelly" Amy said with a little yawn. Kelly looked out the window. "It's a beautiful city." Kelly said with amazement in her voice. "yeah..better than LA.. right?" Amy looked to her. "yeah..a whole lot better" she said. When they arrvied at Shawn's house, Shawn was on the porch on a porchswing. Kelly smiled "hey dad." Shawn was reading a book,he looked up and smiled softly "hey baby girl." Amy was getting their bags out of the car. "hey why are you in such of a hurry?" Shawn looked over at Amy. "um...i was-" Amy looked at Shawn. Shawn chuckles a little "i was only teasin' ya." "oh.." Amy chuckled a little. "so are you done with this agent stuff dad?" Kelly sat next to him. Shawn looked at her and sighed " now Kelly, i told you i'm trying to capture those two criminals.-" "hey we could help you captur those two." Kelly said. "what?!" Amy dropped the bags in shock. "really? you two would do that for me?" Shawn looked at both Kelly and Amy with a little smile on his face. "yeah. we would loved to. Right, Amy? Kelly looked at Amy. Amy knew that she didn't want to disappoint him. "right." she said with a nodd. Shawn smiled "great. why i'll help you with the bags and make yourselfs at home?" he got up and help Amy carry in the bags in the house.

Randy walked towards Chris and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Just forget her. Like you never met her." Chris closed his eyes and sighed. "you want a hug?" Randy said. Chris nodded a little and hugged him. Randy patted his back and felt sorry for him. Chris pulled away and walked upstairs to his room. Randy looked after him and then puts on his jacket and shoes and walked outside.

Amy looked around room. "you ok?" Kelly looked at her. Amy nodded and walked in the kitchen. "So when are we going to help you?" Kelly looked to Shawn. "Well. Tomorrow i'll show who you're trying to capture." Amy walked upstairs to her room and puts her bags on the bed. She looked round herself and lays back on the bed. She plugged in her phone into a speaker and listened to her music. Kelly walked up into her room and looked around. She sighed "whelp. We better enjoy our stay while it lasts." she said to herself.


	3. A Little Visit

It was getting late, and Amy was pulling out her pjs and lingerie to wear after she took a shower. She took her clothes in the bathroom and hung them on a towel rack. She closed the door and started to take her clothes off. She turned on the shower and gets in. Kelly was on her laptop searching videos of drive-thru pranks. She sighed and closed her laptop and walked downstairs. Shawn was asleep on the couch. She kissed his forehead softly and walked into his office. Looking around in his office and she seen the wanted posters. "whoa..these guys seem they've been in deep trouble.." she said to herself. She read Chris's crime and it was rape and murder. She paused for a second and gulped hard. Then she read Randy's crime and it was murder and kidnapping. She was stunned when she read both of them. She walked back upstairs in her room and went to bed. Amy leaned against the wall and let the water fall on her body.

Meanwhile, Chris was changing his clothes. He puts on his shoes and jacket. He headed downstairs and left. He was walking to his friend Mike's house. When he walked by, he was arguing with Maryse,so he just walked past. He started to climb up a tree. When he got on the branch near an open window. He quietly climbed though the window,and tumbled down on the floor. Amy heard a a little thud in her room. Chris hurried and hid in the closet. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out. She looked around the room. "is anyone here?" she whispered. He quietly peeped though the crack and seen Amy standing there. "hmph.." she walked back in the bathroom and got back in the shower. He quietly walked out of the closet and hid in the corner where was pitch black. Amy took her clothes and walked out with a towel around her. She felt someone was there and she repeated " is anyone here?". He didn't say a thing. Chris just stood there quiet. She dropped her towel and started to put on lingerie. After she did that, she turned on the light and turns around. She seen Chris staring her and she starts to shiver. Afraid to scream or run away she'll think it make it worse. She covered her herself with her arms " What are you doing...here ?". Chris slowly walks towards her. "I'm not here to hurt you." She looked in his eyes. She slowly backed away. ". could i.i.i believe you?" "Just trust me.." He whispered. After he let her go in the bathroom and put on her pjs,he explained who he was and why he was there. Amy looked at him. When she heard Shawn coming up the stairs. "you gotta get out of here." "wait..why?" He looked at her."my dad is coming..so just climb out of the window." He nodded and climbed out into the tree and walked home.

Shawn walked in and looked at her. " everything ok, sweetie?" Amy nodded "yeah..i was just taking my bags off of my bed and go to bed." "oh.. sorry..night sweetie" he said and left the room. Amy sighed and looked out the window. "who was he?, what did he want from me?,why did he came here?". A lot of questions were bouncing around in her head. She was too tired to figure it out. After she put her bags in her closet, she turned off the light and got in bed and fell asleep.


	4. A Shocking Surprise (Pt 1)

The Next Morning,

Chris was on the couch sleeping. Randy came downstairs with a air horn "oh god..this is gonna be a little fun.." he said to himself BBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP! Chris jumped up "what the fu*k?" he turns around and sees Randy laughing. "what hell was that all about?" he asked? Randy took a breath. "sorry man.." Chris nodds his head a little. "where in the hell were you?" Randy looks at him. Chris looks at him. "..i.i..i was...at..Mike's house." "don't lie..i called him last night and he said you hadn't been there." "umm...i was just walking around.." he said. Randy smacked his hand on his face " don't tell me you snuck in a girl's room again..didn't you?" Chris looked away and started to whistle a tune. "CHRIS!" Randy looked at him again and sounded stricted. "what? it ain't like her dad is an agent or something." Randy shook his head "your gonna get us captured.. if you won't stop going into houses." Chris looked at him "fine..i'll stop."

Amy woke up and looked arond her room. She still had Chris in her mind. Kelly knocked on her door and walked in "hey..how did you slept last night?" she looked at Kelly "good..it's just..i had a weirdist thought that this one guy..was in my room..last night.." Kelly's eyes went wide. "what did he look like?" "blonde long hair,tall-" "with a mustache and beard?" kelly asked. "yeah.." Kelly nodded her head a little "oh.." "why?..what's wrong?" Amy looked at her. Kelly shook her head. "nothing..its those wanted posters i saw last night.." She raised her eyebrow at Kelly "what about the posters?" Kelly told her about what she read on the posters. She shivered a little "r. and..murder?" Amy's eyes was wide in shock. She didn't know what to say. She's was speechless. "you ok,Amy?". Worried about her reaction about she seen. "AMY..". She jumped a little "OH MY GOD!..oh..it's you Kelly..sorry..now what do you say?" Kelly was confused "um..you ok Amy..you seem..kinda..afraid.." she looked to Amy. She nodds "yeah..i'm ok..it's just..nothing.." Shawn walked in Amy's room, with those posters Kelly was talking about. "these two have been hard to capture..but i know you two can capture them" he hands Kelly Randy's wanted poster and handed Amy Chris' wanted poster. "but you'll start searching for them tomorrow." he said and walks out to downstairs. What a shock for Amy to see the guy she saw last night that was in her bedroom and now see him on a wanted poster. Wow..this is gonna be hard. she thought to herself. but hopefully this would be actually be a little difficult to do but it's worth it.


End file.
